megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pharaoh Man/Archie Comics
This article is about Pharaoh Man in the Archie Comics. History Spiritus Ex Machina Pharaoh Man first appeared in issue 13, appearing some time prior to the adaptation of Mega Man 4. He accompanied Dr. Cossack and Kalinka in the Advanced Robotics Trade Show and helps to deactivate the bombs set by the Emerald Spears. His first meeting with Rock and Roll was sour, due to him believing the latter to have deliberately rammed into Cossack's daughter Kalinka, with Rock getting defensive of his sister to the former, although their confrontation was quickly quelled by Cossack. After the anti-robotics terrorist group Emerald Spears took over the convention, Pharaoh Man aided Mega Man, Elec Man, and Quake Woman in locating and diffusing the bombs, putting his trap detection skills to use by locating the bombs and transmitting their locations to them. He later aided them in searching for the doctor's location after Xander Payne jumped the gun and detonated one of the explosives. Worlds Collide/ Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon He, or rather a time-cloned version of himself, later appeared in the Worlds Collide crossover in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250, where he and several other fire-based time-cloned Robot Masters who seemingly ended up incinerated by Blaze the Cat's Pyrokinetic abilities. Despite this, he reappeared-either surviving or being time-cloned again-to menace Vector the Crocodile and Silver the Hedgehog in Mega Man Issue 27. Following reality's restoration in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 251, Pharaoh Man was seen in issue 28 along with Bright Man, the two of them appearing amongst the various Robot Masters and other electronic devices that were rendered inert by Ra Moon's wave. He was later restored by issue #32, where he was exploring a cave alongside Bright Man, presumably as part of recovery efforts. Redemption Pharaoh Man, alongside Dr. Cossack, Plant Man, Pedro Astil, Roll, Rush, and Dr. Light, later accompanied Mega Man to Lanfront Ruins to investigate the truth behind the ruins as well as whether Wily was truly one of Ra Moon's victims or the instigator. He tells Mega Man to calm down and let them take care of the rest when Mega Man ended up destroying a trap out of panic. Thanks to his trap detection skills, they managed to make their way safely to Ra Moon's chamber, where they discovered what remained of the evil alien computer. Roll clung tightly to him out of fear, and Pharaoh Man attempted to sooth her despite his own discomfort. Their search seemed to verify Wily's report, though Dr. Cossack expressed his misgivings as to whether they had been told the whole truth. Dawn of X Some time later, in issue 37, Pharaoh Man and Bright Man joined Mega Man in an expedition to one of Wily's older laboratories, which Wily suggested might be the current base of his supposedly renegade Robot Masters. Pharaoh Man's skills were invaluable once again, detecting a number of traps in the facility; the fact that these defenses were active despite Wily's assertions led Pharaoh Man to question the doctor's reliability. Pharaoh Man and his companions eventually stumbled across the Wily Walker, a gigantic robot created by Dr. Wily and armed with chemical weapons. Wily sent them a code reportedly to disable the machine; in reality it served to activate the Walker and set it on the trio of Robot Masters. Despite fighting bravely, Pharaoh Man and Mega Man found their weapons ineffective against it, and only when Mega Man followed Dr. Cossack's directions to weaponize Bright Man was the Walker finally disabled. Both Mega Man and Pharaoh Man were damaged as a result of the confrontation, but were able to return to Light Labs for repairs, leaving the Wily Walker entombed with a data storage device intended to help anyone who came across the Wily Walker again in the future. Short Circuits Besides the main story, Pharaoh Man also made an appearance in the Short Circuits section of issue 15, where he had to be shipped to the convention. As Dr. Cossack apologizes for having to ship him and remarking that he at least got to ride in his favorite sarcophagus, he realizes to his disgust that they mixed up Pharaoh Man's container with an actual sarcophagus, while Pharaoh Man, still inside his sarcophagus, is trying to contact Dr. Cossack as he was placed in a Natural History museum exhibit. He made a second appearance in Issue 21's strip with a number of other characters who revealed their New Years resolutions, with Pharoah Man resolving "to get out more. Meet more people who aren't-y'know-embalmed." Category:Archie Comics characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Robots made by Dr. Cossack